Until the last snowflake falls
by ImpureTemptation
Summary: Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y por primera vez en muchos años no era debido al frio,si no por tner la sensación de que algo grande estaba a punto de suceder y no tenía idea de si sería bueno o malo solo que traía algo con el:El cambio CxK,CxB,Bunny
1. Solo

**N/A:** Ok…como solo he visto un par de fics cartyle en la categoría en español y ningún cutters (será que no he buscado bien? :'D) así que pensé "hey! Por que no hago yo uno?" y planeaba hacerlo tierno y con mierdas románticas pero en un punto de mis delirios pre fanfic la historia se torció…así que aquí tenemos otro inventó extraño el cual SI tiene un fin (. . .e_e). La historia la manejaré en base a POV, siempre con distintos personajes.

En fin… South park no me pertenece y blablabla.

**__________________ Butters __________________**

_Solo_

Cuando sentí mi ropa lo suficientemente empapada me levanté del suelo, mordiéndome el labio para contener un aullido de dolor. No quería mover un solo músculo pero estaba nevando y estar empapado en las calles de South Park a las 8 PM solo me conseguiría un resfriado como mínimo. A riesgo de tener varias fracturas o algún derrame interno una pulmonía es lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos.

En cuanto me incorporo miro la nieve debajo mío teñirse de color carmesí. Un hilillo de sangre se desliza con lentitud por mi brazo, entonces me percato de mis ropas: mi camisa azul claro esta mojada, sucia y llena de rastros de sangre. Rayos, mamá va a matarme…y ni siquiera le llevara demasiado tomando en cuenta mi condición actual.

Apenas doy un paso un chillido de dolor sale de mis labios. Cada vez empeora…

_Probablemente mejorará_

Quizá los chicos de doceavo grado se den cuenta de su error y dejen de meterse conmigo, quizá cuando recapaciten dejen de golpearme cuando me encuentran solo al finalizar las clases y sólo quizá podré vivir hasta terminar la preparatoria sin tener algún daño permanente o terminar en coma…quiero creer en esa posibilidad, me aferro a ella cada día que mi voluntad flaquea y deseo encerrarme en mi cuarto y huir de todo esto, pero ser optimista, reír de una manera real es cada vez mas difícil.

Supongo que mi situación no es nada fuera de lo normal por que a nadie parece importarle, desde niño todos han abusado de mi, por lo que deben pensar que ya debo estar acostumbrado…como si alguien pudiera acostumbrarse a ser humillado frente a todo el pueblo todos los días o al vomito y dolor en consecuencia de un encuentro con los de doceavo grado.

Además de haber perdido mi dinero, el último autobús pasa hasta las 10 así que me tardó por lo menos una hora y media llegar hasta mi casa. Me detengo frente a la puerta con mi mano titubeante sobre el picaporte.

_No quiero entrar…_

¿Qué tan malo podría ser pasar la noche fuera?

_Quizá con un poco de suerte termine congelado_

Sonrío con nostalgia para mis adentros. Un amigo de la infancia había intentado lo mismo. Eric Cartman, ¿Qué será de el ahora? ¿Estará en mejores circunstancias que yo? De cualquier forma, si le va mal es lo de menos, Eric se encargará de tornar el curso de las cosas a su manera, siempre encuentra la forma de hacerlo. A diferencia mía que ahora suspiro resignado al abrir la puerta de mi casa y enfrentar lo inevitable de una vez por todas.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

-¡Es increíble Butters! ¡No se como te las arreglas para terminar de esta forma siempre! –brama enfurecido mi padre en medio de la sala.

Mi plan para pasar desapercibido hasta llegar a mi habitación había fracasado miserablemente.

-Butters cariño, no deberías involucrarte en tantas peleas, las manchas de sangre no salen con facilidad de tu ropa –dice mi madre en tono conciliador, señalando mi camisa- esa prenda era nueva, ahora tendré que tirarla junto con las otras.

Mi padre maldice molesto mi aparente inconciencia a nuestra situación económica mientras su rostro se pone rojo con cada bramido.

Mi madre se preocupa mas por una camisa que por las heridas abiertas de su único hijo.

Lo veía venir. Quiero replicar, pero no puedo. Mi padre continúa gritándome y una vez más me es imposible aclararle que su pequeño Butters no se involucra en ninguna pelea, qué es lo suficientemente pequeño y débil como para que lo conviertan el punto central de ella. A estas alturas puedo decir con certeza lo que los chicos de south park piensan de mi, soy ingenuo, no por eso estúpido y puedo ver con toda claridad la lastima de sus miradas y la condescendencia en sus palabras. Pero mis padres, los mismos que me acusaron de ser "bicurioso" a los ocho años, los mismos que no se tomaron la molestia de investigar las raíces de mi conducta vampírica en primaria y los mismos que ahora piensan que la sangre en mi ropa es ajena, ¿Qué pensarán ellos de mi?

-¡Estas castigado Butters! ¡Durante dos semanas! –Sentencia mi padre.

-Pe-pero…papá yo no…-Ahí esta, el tartamudeo.

-¡Ahora ve a tu habitación y no salgas hasta haber recapacitado!

-¡Pero…!

-¡A tu habitación!

Por un momento intento oponerme a el, lo reto con la mirada mientras el continua señalando con la mano mi habitación. Cuando lo veo fruncir aun más el entrecejo no hago más que maldecir entre dientes y termino por subir a mi habitación. De cualquier forma tengo que lavarme las heridas.

Los golpes son cada vez mas dolorosos, las heridas son cada vez mas profundas, y las miradas…esas miradas no me gustan. En especial la de aquel chico kannet, cada vez que terminan de hacerme trizas y cuando todos ríen el me mira retorcerme de dolor en el piso, lo hace de una manera intensa y sus ojos se oscurecen de tal forma que el solo recordarlo me da escalofríos. Viéndome obligado a tomar una ducha, me quito las ropas con extremo cuidado y me pongo debajo de la regadera. El agua caliente sobre mis heridas me hace soltar leves gemidos de dolor. Ya han pasado varios meses desde el último baño que disfruté sin contener chillidos, y es que cuando parece que las heridas están sanando kannet y sus amigos vuelven a abrirlas, incluso crean más, así que nunca deja de doler.

Aunque los golpes no comenzaron hasta que puse un pie –por vez primera- en la preparatoria de south park, los insultos y bromas pesadas en el último año de secundaria eran un preludio de ellos.

Al principio me había hecho a la idea de que era un novato, y así era como los de grados mayores nos recibían, se detendría cuando se aburrieran. Y lo hicieron. Dejaron de molestar a casi todos los estudiantes nuevos. Menos a mí. Y el problema es que ahora faltan unos cuantos meses para terminar mi primer año y no parecen aburrirse en lo más mínimo.

No fui el único de nuestro antiguo salón que se convirtió en la presa preferida de los de grados mayores. Kyle Broflovski vivió una situación similar. Siendo tan estudioso y amable como era supongo que les pareció el blanco perfecto; pero he aquí otra diferencia notable entre los adolescentes comunes y yo, Butters.

Kyle podría ser apenas unos centímetros más alto que yo y carente de una masa muscular como la de stan, pero de alguna manera kyle es fuerte. Fue probablemente el involucrarse en tantas peleas con Eric lo que lo hizo bastante capaz de defenderse solo, así que cuando a un par de chicos de un salón contrario les pareció gracioso robarle el gorro y mofarse de su afro en el patio de la escuela, kyle les dejó muy en claro que el no era otro estereotipo mas del típico estudiante con excelencia académica. Por supuesto el problema no término allí, el mismo par de chicos lo abordaron una tarde en el estacionamiento de la plaza, esta vez iban acompañados de varios muchachos de doceavo grado. Pero el número de abusadores no era la única variable, si no que esta vez kyle tampoco estaba solo. Para desgracia de los muchachos no solo Stan Marsh –el deportista estrella de todo el pueblo- lo acompañaba, si no que Clyde, Kenny y Craig –el ahora quarterback del equipo de football americano- estaban con el.

Después del resultado de la pelea, nadie ha vuelto a meterse con kyle.

Así pues, la fuerza no es la única diferencia en la historia de kyle y la mía, si no también los amigos. Si algo le llegase a suceder a kyle, stan cazaría al responsable hasta asesinarlo y no cabe duda de que kenny lo ayudaría a esconder el cuerpo.

Yo estoy solo. A veces almuerzo con ellos o los saludo en los pasillos, pero además del saludo cortes de kyle el único sentimiento alejado de la indiferencia que recibo es la lastima en los ojos de kenny. De los tres es el que parece prestarme más atención pero cuando hablo pero su mirada siempre esquiva la mía. No lo entiendo… ¿Tan deprimente es mirarme?

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Una vez que mis padres interrumpieron mi –prolongada- ducha, (de nuevo alegando acerca de cómo abuso de los privilegios y libertades que se me dan) me puse el pijama más suave que encontré y me metí a la cama.

Mi pijama era de una pieza, con orejas de conejo y un pequeño rabo blanco, mi favorita. Tendré quince años pero algunos viejos hábitos son imposibles de dejar.

La suavidad de la cama y la frialdad de las sabanas casi me hicieron ronronear, estaba agotado. Estaba apunto de apagar la luz cuando una foto sobre mi mesa de noche llamó mi atención. Era la foto de la ceremonia de graduación de 6° grado. A veces suelo contemplarla, cada vez que la veo no puedo evitar sonreír.

Todos los chicos con los que crecí estaban en ella. Era una foto desastrosa y la espontaneidad de los sucesos en el momento justo en el que tomaron la foto es lo que la hace tan especial. Bebe aparecía guiñando el ojo, stan sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz mientras yo miraba con horror a kenny desangrarse hasta la muerte debido a alguna estúpida apuesta con Eric, lo sé por que el robusto castaño aparece señalándolo y casi partiéndose de la risa.

Eric y su madre Liane Cartman abandonaron el pueblo a mediados del segundo año de secundaria del menor, sin decir una palabra. Nadie esta seguro del motivo pero a nadie pareció importarle demasiado tampoco. Yo por mi parte…no estoy seguro de cómo me sentí. Una parte de mi estaba aliviada, el cruel moreno no volvería a meterme en problemas ni a tomarme el pelo, pero otra parte de mi estaba triste por que Eric había crecido conmigo, habíamos pasado por mucho juntos. Cuando lo recuerdo no puedo evitar fruncir el entrecejo al rememorar las veces que se burló de mi, pero también es como si el hubiese sido un amigo. Al final de todo siempre recurría a mí, siempre me necesitaba…

Siento mis ojos comenzar a humedecerse ante tan depresiva perspectiva: la persona que mas me utilizó y mas se burló de mi fue quizá uno de mis mejores amigos, por no decir que quizá el único.

Limpio mis lágrimas con la manga de mi pijama e intento apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Una persona así de cruel no merece ser recordada con cariño ni tampoco puede ser llamado amigo.

Vuelvo a colocar la fotografía en la mesa de noche y apago la luz. Una vez la oscuridad invade la habitación, puedo notar, sin un dejo de sorpresa, como también parece consumirme a mi. No es la primera vez que acostado sobre mi cama, cambio la autocompasión por rabia.

Esos chicos, ¿Por qué se empecinan en abusar solo de mí? ¿Es que los he ofendido de alguna forma? ¿Quiénes se creen que son después de todo? Y mis padres, los peores padres de toda la historia. Si no van a apoyarme deberían guardar silencio. Nunca tartamudeo tanto como cuando estoy frente a ellos. Incluso mi manía de tallarme los nudillos aumenta en su presencia al grado de dejármelos rojos.

A veces desearía que todos desaparecieran, después de todo, no es como si su ausencia me hiciera sentirme más sólo de lo que en realidad estoy.

Pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

_No hay nada que Butters pueda hacer…_

Casi por reflejo me levanto y comienzo a buscar algo debajo de mi cama. En una caja vieja, se encuentra lo que busco: un viejo (y mal hecho) casco de aluminio.

- No hay nada que Butters pueda hacer, pero el doctor caos es distinto.

Bromeo para mi mismo. Me coloco el casco que brilla al momento en que la luz de la luna choca contra el…y de pronto me siento otra persona. Una más valiente e intrépida. Con menos conciencia y con más fuerza.

- Si, si ellos desaparecen podría ser libre –comencé fingiendo una voz mas profunda- ¡Y-yo, el doctor caos podría hacerme libre si los hago desaparecer! ¡A mis padres, a esos chicos de doceavo grado, a todos!

Comienzo a reír quedamente hasta que no puedo contener la euforia y hecho mi cabeza hacia atrás riéndome abiertamente.

-¡Butters! ¡¿No te has dormido todavía?! – Grita mi padre desde fuera de mi habitación-¡Si no te duermes inmediatamente te aumento una semana de castigo!

Guardo silencio al instante y me cubro con la sabana. Es incomodo dormir con el casco puesto pero me siento incapaz de quitármelo en estos momentos. Mientras intento conciliar el sueño no puedo evitar el imaginarme varias maneras de deshacerme de los chicos de doceavo grado y mis padres.

_Todo mejorará, se de que así será_

Es mi último pensamiento al empezar a sumergirme en el sueño mas tranquilo que había tenido en años.

_Completamente ajeno a que mi libertad llegaría de la manera más inesperada y escalofriante posible._

---

Si…corto…tedioso…pero oh bueno. Veanlo como un prólogo...o algo que justifique lo ya dicho -.-ll


	2. Vacío

**__________________ Kyle __________________**

_Vacío_

_Sangre. No puedo verla, pero su olor metálico esta impregnado en el ambiente. Hay sangre y es mucha. Esta en el cielo, en la tierra y a juzgar por la humedad en mi torso también hay sangre en mi. _

_Se acerca, escucho sus pasos caminar hacia mí. _

_Tengo que huir. Intento incorporarme pero mi cuerpo no reacciona a ninguna de mis órdenes. El sonido gutural de su risa llega a mis oídos provocándome escalofríos, y veo su figura agacharse a mi altura. Se acerca aun mas a mi, su rostro esta a unos metros mío, pero cuando intento reconocerlo la sangre lo cubre todo._

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

El despertador suena incesante sobre mi mesa de noche haciéndome levantarme de un salto. Mi corazón palpita acelerado en mi pecho mientras intento regular mi respiración.

Con excepción de esta nueva sensación, esta manera de despertar se esta volviendo una rutina

-otra mas… -suspiro mientras me fuerzo a levantarme de la cama. Mi pie apenas roza el suelo frio y me siento tentado a esconderlo debajo de la sabana. ¿A que temperatura estamos? No tengo idea, pero cada día el frio parece aumentar. Paseo mi vista por la pequeña ventana a lado de mi habitación que me exhibe el blanco panorama invernal extendiéndose en cantidades desproporciónales de nieve cubriendo las calles y la acera del pueblo.

South Park…

Es un pueblo que lejos de involucrarse en las situaciones mas insólitas, poseer a los adultos mas absurdos y a un muchacho que muere y revive continuamente es bastante normal, la mayoría de los habitantes se conocían entre ellos bastante bien y casi todos mantenían una buena relación los unos con los otros.

"Siempre sucede algo en south park." Escucho decir a los habitantes y turistas continuamente.

Yo por mi parte, he presenciado 15 años de continua rutina en el pueblo de colorado.

Si aun hay algo que me sorprende, es mi indiferencia a todos los sucesos que puedan llegar a suscitarse en este pueblo.

Tener conejillos de india invadiendo la ciudad podría maravillar a cualquiera, pero después de pasar toda mi infancia con sucesos así de increíbles cada semana no es ninguna novedad, tampoco el que al final del día seamos los habitantes mas jóvenes los que arreglemos los problemas de los mayores. Tener a Jesús viviendo a unas calles de mi casa tampoco es nada que me entusiasme demasiado.

Cuando era un niño la monotonía no me molestaba demasiado como lo hace ahora, y es que ya no importa el suceso, ya no importa la novedad, todos los días en south park son iguales para mí.

-¡Kyle, el desayuno esta servido!- la voz de mi madre parece resonar en las paredes de la casa.- ¡date prisa o se te hará tarde de nuevo!

Me abstengo de responder y me limito a incorporarme, resignándome a que tendré que tomar una ducha incluso si esta helando allá afuera y a que otro aburrido día en south park comienza.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-¡Buenos días! –apenas bajo las escaleras, unos grandes y brillantes ojos topacios me saludan con una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa completamente falsa.

-Buenos días Ike –saludo desganado. Ike es mi hermano menor, un pequeño canadiense hijoputa adoptado. Desde su postura en la mesa hasta sus modales frente a mis padres son siempre impecables, discute lo menos posible con ambos y se jacta de ser el niño prodigio del pueblo, una fachada demasiado perfecta para no poder desarmarla con facilidad. Apenas se voltea mi madre, la mirada inocente de Ike cambia a una de preocupación.

- Hey, no iras a decirle a mamá acerca de…eso, ¿verdad? –me susurra.

-¿Acerca de cómo te atrapé pintando las paredes de la escuela con aerosol en mano? ¿O acerca de cómo te ví empapelando la casa de tu maestra de historia? – pregunto con ingenuidad, Ike frunce el entrecejo y continua esperando mi respuesta. Por mucho que desee verlo recibir un castigo por primera vez en 3 años, Ike es mi hermano, no puedo ponerlo en evidencia de esa manera…además, nadie me creería.

Niego con la cabeza y el hijo de puta sonríe radiante. Ya me las cobraré mas adelante…

Mi madre me sirve el desayuno e intenta en vano apartar de mi rostro un par de rizos rojizos. Hace una mueca al fracasar en su intento de peinarme y se lleva una mano automáticamente a su cabeza, asegurándose de estar bien arreglada. Siempre termina hastiada cuando intenta aplacar mi cabello, pero hasta donde sé, a la única persona a la que debo agradecerle el tener un pequeño afro rojo, abultado y tupido es a mi madre misma quien siendo mujer tiene la fortuna de poder acomodarlo con una pinza. Si lo recortara un poco me evitaría el tener que llevar siempre un gorro verde en la cabeza, pero ni siquiera me permite aquello, por que claro, como puede comprobarse en cada una de sus facciones y en la estrella de David que cargo en mi pecho, somos judíos.

- ¿Papá no va a desayunar con nosotros?

Mamá hace una mueca y frunce el ceño. Casi al instante me arrepiento de haber preguntado.

- No, al parecer esta teniendo algunos problemas con la cuartada su cliente y como el juicio se acerca necesita arreglarlos cuanto antes. - Mi padre es que cuando sea mayor yo maneje el despacho, lo que desconoce es que planeo ingresar en la universidad mas lejana y desaparecer de este pueblo de mierda.

Un claxon suena fuera de mi casa varias veces. Esa es mi señal. Sin pensarlo dos veces dejo el desayuno sin terminar sobre la mesa, me despido a increíble velocidad de todos y corro hacia la puerta. Afuera, desde un Renault logan gris, Stan Marsh me hace señales para que me apresure y sonrío complacido al percatarme que el asiento del copiloto esta vacio.

-¿Wendy no nos honra con su presencia esta mañana? –cuestiono con sarcasmo y cierro de un portazo.

-No, dice que le es imposible mantener su record de puntualidad mientras nosotros pasemos por ella, así que prefirió tomar el autobús en lugar de esperarme –suspiró apesumbrado el azabache mientras aceleraba.

- ¡vaya perra! – Exclamo con exasperación. Stan me hace mueca- enserio, no se como es que puedes continuar con ella después de que en su ultima pelea te dejó para correr a los brazos de Token.

La expresión de su rostro se endurece al recordarle ese acontecimiento y continúa manejando sin decir una palabra.

Stan es mi mejor amigo y desde que tengo memoria ha estado sufriendo los altibajos de su relación con Wendy Testaburguer día tras día. Separándose una semana y volviendo a la siguiente con reconciliaciones empalagosamente románticas para mi desgracia. No es que no me agrade Wendy, es una gran chica y es bella e inteligente, pero también una perra mandona y egocéntrica. Además de ser mi rival académico.

El auto esta sumergido en un inusual silencio…entonces recuerdo algo.

-¿Y Kenny? ¿Tampoco pasaste por el?

- No, Kenny murió anoche. Atropellado me parece…

- Vaya, debe tener una mala racha, es la tercera vez esta semana.

Stan asiente con la cabeza y comienza a platicarme de trivialidades respecto a los deportes, habla tan rápido y de tantas cosas a la vez que me hace adivinar que esta intentando despejar su mente de la imagen de Wendy.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

En el almuerzo, Craig rememora con entusiasmo la manera en que les pateamos el culo a unos chicos de doceavo grado, aunque sucedió hace casi seis meses desde aquello aun lo recuerda bastante orgulloso, justo al igual que stan, Kenny y Clyde.

Al parecer soy el único absolutamente desinteresado en aquella memoria, ni siquiera es que fuese una gran hazaña, de hecho fue un gran golpe de suerte; si no hubiesen estado ellos estoy casi seguro que aquel día me hubieran hecho mierda.

Es sorprendente como salir victorioso de una pelea contra un par de chicos de doceavo grado y el salón rival puede cambiar tantas cosas. Desde el momento en que se esparció el rumor nadie más a intentado burlarse de mí o hacerme enfadar de alguna forma.

Había comenzado desde lo del patio de la escuela, cuando unos chicos robaron mi gorro y comenzaron a burlarse de mi cabello. No era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía ni tampoco la primera vez que yo me enfadaba, usualmente vociferaba insultos y exigía que me lo devolvieran. Usualmente, pero no esa vez.

Había algo en la sonrisa de uno de los chicos que me hizo perder los estribos: era maliciosa, traviesa, socarrona… El reía y me señalaba con el dedo y entonces lo dijo.

-¡Miren el afro del **judío**!

Apenas deslizó la ultima palabra de sus labios me lancé sobre el. Mi razón se nubló por completo y en lo único que podía pensar era en destrozarlo. Lo golpeé con toda la fuerza que fui capaz, con toda la intención de borrar **esa **sonrisa de su cara, borrar **ese **comentario racista, quería borrarlo enteramente a _**él**_.

Cuando su amigo salió a su rescate fue como si hubiese cavado su propia tumba. Esta vez fue él quien se lanzó sobre mí, pero resultó extremadamente fácil lidiar con su peso. Sin demasiados problemas logré tirarlo al suelo y comencé a patearlo sin descanso. Tanto el como su amigo no significaban nada para mi, y así como había comenzado la pelea terminó.

No soy un pacifista, pero Stan sabe que prefiero alejarme de las peleas.

Por ello, cuando llegó me miró con completa incredulidad jadear y mirar iracundo los cuerpos en el suelo.

Fui suspendido dos semanas. Stan cuestionó mis motivos y le conté lo que había sucedido, yo mismo me sentí estúpido al explicarle que les saqué la mierda a golpes por que me habían robado el gorro y por que me habían llamado judío. Stan no volvió a preguntar nada y guardó silencio, sacando sus propias conclusiones. Fue en el transcurso de mi suspensión que los de doceavo me abordaron camino a la plaza comercial. Gracias al cielo Stan y los otros chicos me acompañaban, si no ahora mismo podría estar en el "paso al infierno" orinando en una bolsa y respirando por un tubo.

- H-hola chicos –Butters saluda tímido al otro lado de la mesa. Esta cargando su charola de comida así que puedo esperar que se siente con nosotros de nueva cuenta.

-Hola Butters –saludo más por cortesía que por dicha de verlo. Se sienta a un lado de Craig que le hace una mueca y procede a comer su almuerzo en silencio. A veces siento pena por el chico, además de platicar con Jimmy debes en cuando no parece tener otros amigos. Anteriormente, cuando no nos buscaba a nosotros buscaba a Cartman, pero desde que el culo gordo se fue sólo le quedamos los chicos y yo, para desgracia de Craig y Clyde.

Cartman se largó a mediados de secundaria por…Dios sabe que razón y nadie ha sabido nada de él desde entonces. Recuerdo que habían pasado varios días antes de que me percatara el que ya no estaba. Prácticamente bailé la danza de la alegría cuando mi madre me dio la noticia.

No hubo manera de borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro durante mucho tiempo. Jamás supe los motivos y no me interesaba saberlos. Lo único que me importó es que al final se habían acabado los días en que me restregaban mi religión en la cara constantemente como si fuera un hecho del cual avergonzarme, o las interminables peleas y peripecias en que nos metía aquel nazi obeso. Mis días a partir de ese momento parecieron más brillantes y relajados.

Desde que cartman se marchó mi vida ha cambiado para mejor, todo el pueblo ha cambiado para mejor. Los sucesos extraños han disminuido considerablemente y la vida en south park se volvió más tranquila y más bella. Incluso el nivel de adulterio disminuyo en grandes cantidades, Liane cartman era la zorra indiscutible del pueblo y la única persona tratando de tomar su lugar es Bebe Stevens y dado que aun es menor de edad sus curvas no son lo suficientemente tentadoras para que algún adulto arriesgue su trasero para terminar en prisión.

- ¿Te caíste de tu triciclo o algo? –bromea Clyde señalando la mano vendada de butters.

El rubio da un respingo y esconde la mano debajo de la mesa.

-No…yo solo…tropecé. –confiesa sin atreverse a mirarnos a los ojos. Butters no sabe mentir. De cualquier forma todos deciden aceptar la respuesta y stan comienza platicar con Craig acerca de deportes.

- ¿Sanará pronto? – le pregunto al rubio que me mira sorprendido y asiente con una sonrisa. Butters no es la persona más perspicaz del planeta pero no por eso debe ser tratado como un idiota sin sentimientos.

-¿H-hoy no vino Kenny? –pregunta mirando el asiento vacío a un lado de stan.

-No, lo hicieron mierda de nuevo.

-¿Otro accidente automovilístico?- asiento con la cabeza y Butters me mira consternado.- E-es el tercero en esta semana…si continua así comenzaré a pensar que es un mal presagio.

-Puedes añadir el jodido clima a eso, tomar una ducha en las mañanas es el infierno –sonrió al chico que se ríe por lo bajo. Stan comienza a relatar su último partido de football haciendo uso de señas llamando nuestra atención, pronto de la misma manera que Craig, toda la mesa se enfrasca en la conversación.

El día en la escuela transcurre lento y aburrido, sin ninguna otra novedad que la nueva muerte de Kenny. Maestros salen, maestros entran, acumulándonos más y más tareas que para el final del día tendré listas. Mientras las clases pasan no hago mas que contemplar la ventana, tomando apuntes solo cuando recuerdo que estoy a mitad de una clase con mis notas en posible riesgo. Wendy continúa incitándome a un debate a media clase de literatura, dando sus puntos de vista generalmente basados en principios feministas y hippies, mirándome de soslayo cada vez que termina de hablar, retándome. Deseo replicar, decirle a la profesora que el libro esta basado en argumentos completamente alejados del feminismo, el cual ni siquiera existía en la época en que se ubica la historia.

Pero suspiro con displicencia y vuelvo a mirar por la ventana. No es que no me interese hacerle notar lo equivocada que esta frente a toda la clase, es que no veo el motivo. Más tarde la azabache le platicaría a Stan acerca de cómo trato de hundirla y de cómo no puede creer que seamos mejores amigos. Estoy cansado de eso.

Wendy y sus patéticos intentos por sobresalir son tan…aburridos.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que me percaté de que la mayoría de las cosas que me gustaban ahora me hace sentir así. Y si no fuese por Stan probablemente estaría volviéndome loco.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Últimamente todos los días en south park son grises. En este pueblo donde el invierno parece durar todo el año también hay días soleados, no precisamente más calientes pero la temperatura aumenta en lugar de disminuir.

Pero en estas semanas el cielo es más gris que nunca y el sol no se ha asomado ni una sola vez, sólo se esconde más con la nieve cayendo incesante. Todos se esconden ante el frío de las noches y a la mañana siguiente continúan con su rutina sin importarles el que no haya un sólo rayo de luz en sus vidas monótonas, aburridas...

_No importa cuanta gente haya en el…todo este pueblo es tan vacío…_

-¿kyle? ¿Me estas escuchando? – la voz de Stan me saca de mis pensamientos. El azabache suspira detrás del volante del Renault.- has estado muy ausente

- Lo siento, probablemente sea por el cansancio

Stan levanta una ceja y me mira con extrañez.

- Últimamente cuando duermo siento como si no descansara nada así que cada día es más pesado despertarme. – agregué.

- ya…-responde secamente y vuelve la vista al volante.- ¿y…sigues con ese problema?

¿Ese problema?

Stan lee la expresión en mi rostro y señala con el mentón mis pantalones.

Oh…ESE problema.

- Pues…no lo sé… - No puedo más que abochornarme al instante. Tratando de hundirme más en el asiento.- Los sueños tampoco ayudan. Cuando un día no sueño nada al otro sueño muchas cosas completamente jodidas, como sangre y miedo y rostros que jamás recuerdo.

- Eso es enfermo…

-Si…casi tanto como tu novia, ¿Por qué no te dejó llevarla a casa? ¿También va a llegar tarde a la cena?

Stan me mira con dureza y no puedo evitar sorprenderme, ¿Soy yo o últimamente me irrito con facilidad?

Suspiro resignado, stan no necesita esto, no de mí.

-Lo siento

- Si, no importa. De cualquier forma parece que Wendy va a terminar conmigo.

- …de nuevo.

-De nuevo –repite stan sonriendo con tristeza.- pero ese no es el punto kyle, has estado mas irritable que de costumbre, estas distraído la mayor parte del tiempo, y tienes esa mirada distante… ¿me dirás que eso también es por que no duermes bien? Por que no soy tan estúpido para tragarme esa basura.

A veces subestimo a stan, al parecer es mas observador de lo que creía. Sé hacia donde se encamina la conversación y necesito redireccionarla lo antes posible.

- ¿No he dormido correctamente y ya estas preocupado por mi? Eso es gay hasta para ti Stan –El azabache despega la vista del camino y sus ojos cielo me miran con incredulidad.

- ¡v-vete al carajo kyle!

- Estaba bromeando, probablemente sea solo el cansancio.- Digo entre risas y su expresión no cambia un ápice.- De verdad stan, si me sucediese algo ya te lo hubiera dicho, pero estoy bien.

Aunque no pareció completamente convencido por mi respuesta no dijo nada y se limitó a detener el auto frente a mi casa. Vaya, el viaje fue rápido.

-Nos vemos –es todo lo que digo y salgo del automóvil.

-Kyle –stan se asoma por la ventanilla.- Creo que deberías dejar de ser tan impulsivo.

-¿Impulsivo? Yo no soy…

- Como sea Kyle, solo…no dejes que te irriten tan fácilmente, uno nunca sabe cuando podrían suspenderte de nuevo por…no se, perder los estribos con alguien…

- ¿Y por qué habría de golpear a alguien?.- pregunto levantando una ceja.

- No lo sé, solo contrólate ¿si?

La mirada de stan no sólo es de preocupación, si no también parece advertirme algo, ¿A que mierda viene este sermón?

- Stan…-comienzo con toda la intención de aclarar mi duda.- ¿me estas escondiendo algo?

- No…- responde quedamente mientras entrecierro mis ojos amenazadoramente.- Le prometí a Shelly que la llevaría al centro comercial, pero hablamos mañana en la escuela ¿de acuerdo?

Y después de un rápido "¡Nos vemos!" Arranca a toda velocidad. Esto no puede ser nada bueno…

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

- Ike, ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? –inquiero al encontrar la casa vacía a excepción de "la pequeña mierda" que ve la televisión.

Ike se encoge de hombros sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla del televisor. La casa esta completamente limpia, todo esta en perfecto orden y nada esta fuera de su lugar. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Hay problemas.

Siempre que mi madre se esmera en arreglar la casa tan desesperadamente suele ser por que esta intentando despejar su mente de algo, generalmente de algo malo.

Pero no necesito preguntar, me hago una idea de lo que sucede.

Es por la misma razón por la que papá sale a trabajar desde temprano, la misma por la que no tengo un auto propio y la misma por la que mamá me presiona exhaustivamente para mantener una beca del 100% y me reta al tratar de hacerme sentir miserable para poder desahogarse con alguien: nuestra situación económica cae cuesta abajo a una rapidez inverosímil.

- ¿Papá llegó si quiera al almuerzo?

Ike niega con la cabeza.

-Y si yo fuera tú tampoco esperaría a mamá para la cena.- agrega con completa indiferencia.

Nuestra economía no es lo único que cae en picada…

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Mi habitación esta sumergida en completa oscuridad. No hay luz de luna esta noche, las nubes lo cubren todo, me pregunto si es la primera vez que sucede o sólo la primera vez que lo noto.

Hice todo tal como lo había previsto: subí a mi habitación, terminé mi tarea y heme aquí. No pasan de las diez pero aun así me encuentro acostado sobre la cama mirando a la nada. Aun no tengo sueño, pero por el bien de mi salud mental, me conviene dormir cuanto antes. Ike tampoco tienta a la suerte, se acostó desde las nueve.

Cerré mis ojos con la esperanza de caer dormido con facilidad, solo para terminar dando vueltas en la cama por veinte minutos.

Comencé a ordenar las cosas que tenia pendiente para el día siguiente, intentando aburrirme con mi futuro a corto plazo hasta caer dormido. Pronto los parpados comienzan a cerrarse con mas facilidad.

_Así como comenzó el día así se terminó. Y mañana será lo mismo y el día siguiente también_

Casi como en desacuerdo, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, y por primera vez en muchos años no era debido al frío, si no por tener la leve sensación de que algo grande estaba a punto de suceder…y no tenía idea de si sería bueno o malo solo sabía que traía algo con él: el cambio.

Con suerte algo sobrenatural sucederá o quizás kenny reviva.

Sin notar ninguna diferencia con la oscuridad actual cierro mis ojos y me entrego a los brazos de Morfeo. No es si no hasta que en el punto medio entre la conciencia e inconciencia recuerdo vagamente a que clase de mundo de sueños incurriré. La vacía oscuridad o al de la sangre que parece ocultar los miedos de mi inconciente.

O quizá hoy sea el día en el que me convierta en un adolescente normal y tenga un sueño que me ayude a solucionar cierto problema…no sucederá, pero siempre me queda la esperanza…

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

"_Recostado sobre un campo de rosas marchitas miro hacia el cielo carmes tan distante e interminable que se extendía frente a mi. Siento las manos de alguien recorrer mi cuerpo, pero no me inmuto. No son caricias, ni tampoco roces con deseo, parece mas bien inspeccionarme. Sin atreverme a mover un músculo, bajo la mirada y veo algo pequeño y brillante acercarse a mi pecho. Siento una presión sobre el, y lo siguiente que sé es que una navaja atraviesa mi pecho y desciende sin aminorar la presión, en un corte limpio. Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente e intento huir pero entonces fui conciente de que todo mi cuerpo estaba entumecido. La navaja se detuvo antes de llegar a mi ombligo y veo horrorizado como las manos del extraño se disponen a abrirme en dos, intenté soltar un alarido de terror pero ningún sonido salió de mi garganta._

_La figura frente a mi adentra sus manos en mi torso y comienza a extraer órganos, los retira y alza a la altura de mis ojos, después los arroja al piso sin ningún cuidado. Cuando termina de sacar el último órgano, veo a la figura acercarse hasta el nivel de mi rostro. Mientras una hambrienta mirada oscura indaga en mi mirada, unos labios presionan los mios y la calidez y suavidad que hay en ellos me perturba al grado de sentirme petrificado sin necesidad de la anestesia. El contacto es breve y sin nada más que un roce. Siento después su aliento calido chocar contra mi oreja mientras esbozando una gran sonrisa, la voz profunda del extraño resuena en mi oído con un suave susurro…_

_-Dulces sueños, judío…"_

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Con mi corazón latiendo desbocado, jadeando y sudando frío me incorporo de un salto. Levanto las sabanas que me cubren medio cuerpo y con horror me doy cuenta: problema resuelto.

--

**N/F:** La danza de la alegria que menciona Kyle es la danza que hace Numphar en la serie Angel, pueden buscarlo en youtube con el nombre de "dance of joy" o algo asi, Numphar y su baile rulz! o.ó


	3. Independencia

**A/N: **Apesto haciendo actualizaciones…y podría gastar este pequeño espacio quejándome de lo mucho que necesito una buena limpia pero no lo haré u.u

Así pues si alguien continua siguiéndole la pista a esto, aquí esta un POV de Kenny, el cual será esencial para lo que suceda. Debo recordarles también que mi intención no es hacer un lindo y cómico fanfic romántico, así que la trama esta apenas comenzando a desarrollarse.

**South Park no me pertenece y eso…**

**______________Kenny_______________**

_Independiente_

El frío aire de invierno soplaba como una brisa en las solitarias calles de south park.

Las luces de las calles alumbraban con una luz amarillenta por unos cuantos segundos, para apagarse durante unos minutos después.

Una silueta atravesaba el espesor de la noche, aguantando el frío y los copos de nieve que comenzaban a danzar sobre el viento. Una brisa sopló con más fuerza y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del extraño. Hizo memoria, había dejado la relativa calidez de su hogar a la media noche, y caminaba por las calles desoladas de su pueblo desde hacia veinte minutos. Incluso con guantes, sus manos escondidas dentro de los bolsillos de su parka no conseguían el calor necesario, haciéndolo creer que si continuaba caminando bajo aquellas condiciones, seguramente sus dedos no tardarían en ponerse morados. No pudo evitar suspirar apesumbradamente, percatándose de cómo su aliento parecía un humo blanco frente a el. ¿Cuántos grados pudo haber descendido desde la tarde?

De verdad no deseaba morir, de todos los momentos, aquel seria el menos indicado.

Levantó su mirada celeste, buscando algo en el horizonte, con un dejo de emoción contenida. Su mirada reparó en una esbelta figura recargada sobre una pared en un callejón a varios metros de el.

Aunque su parka cubría la mitad de su rostro, en esos momentos, el joven supo que su sonrisa podía ser percibida por cualquiera. Sus piernas le temblaron, esta vez no por el frío, si no por los ojos claros que se encontraron con los suyos. Sintió deseos de correr, de atravesar los metros que lo separaban del objeto de sus deseos. Jamás se percataba de lo mucho que en realidad necesitaba tener esa mirada sobre el por lo menos una vez en el día.

A pesar de lo mucho que le costó frenarse así mismo, el muchacho caminó con desenvoltura y contuvo su emoción.

- Comenzaba a creer que no vendrías -le habló una suave voz cuando hubo llegado a su encuentro.

-yo también -reconoció con tono displicente.- pero no podía dejar a una hermosa dama congelarse sola a mitad de la noche ¿cierto Stevens?

Bebe soltó aquella dulce risita que siempre acompañaba un dejo de crueldad. La joven se acomodó sus cabellos detrás de su oreja, pero unos persistentes rizos dorados continuaron sobre su rostro.

-incluso si no hubieras venido, no había manera de que pasara esta noche sola.

Sin previo aviso el muchacho empujó a la joven contra la pared y pegó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Se descubrió el rostro y besó los añorados labios rojizos con rudeza, devorándolos.

- lo sé… -murmuró.

Bebe paseó la punta de sus dedos sobre el pecho contrario. Alcanzó el zip y lo bajó lentamente, con una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada de deseo adornando su rostro, pálido por el frío.

- En ese caso, no vuelvas a hacerme esperar.

Alzó el rostro de porcelana de la chica y la besó de nuevo. Recorriendo cada centímetro de ellos, con indudable lujuria en cada movimiento. La chica pasó sus manos por la cabeza del joven y lo forzó a profundizar el beso.

Colocando sus manos sobre la cadera de bebe y sintiendo las suaves manos de esta recorrer sus espalda, El muchacho fue olvidando el frío que lo había inundado momentos atrás. Olvidó las razones verdaderas por las que estaba en ese lugar con la chica mas inalcanzable de todo south park, olvidó también las consecuencias y el sufrimiento que aquello le traería mas adelante, olvidó que la joven frente a el buscaba a otra persona entre sus brazos y se estaba desmoronando por dentro.

Yo, Kenny Mckormick, me olvidé a mi mismo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¿Kenny? –una vocecita me llama a lo lejos.

Tan aguda como dulce tiembla en tan breve evocación de palabras. Una caricia en mi hombro. Ah, si este momento durara para siempre. Y pensar que en el momento en que me incorpore una guerra disipara la paz de mi cabeza.

Una borrosa figura se va aclarando a medida que mis ojos se despiertan. ¿Por qué no puedo despertar con un rostro así de bello mirándome todas las mañanas?

Apenas comienzo a levantarme y el bombardeo empieza.

-¿E-estas bien? –pregunta con la preocupación mas sincera que he escuchado nunca hacia mi.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras con una mano presiono mis sienes. Siento como si me fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto y enseguida me percato de la resequedad en mi garganta. Butters contrae el rostro en una adorable mueca, mi aliento debe oler a mierda.

-En mi habitación.

Incapaz de dar crédito a mis oídos vuelvo la vista a las paredes de la habitación. Una almohada de la enorme cabeza de Hello Kitty, un póster de un gato colgando de un tendedero y otras figuras dignas de la habitación de una niña aspirante a bailarina. Definitivamente esta no es mi habitación.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunto tan abochornado como esperanzado.

-Eso me gustaría saber. A-apareciste en mi puerta a las 4:00 a.m.

-¿Otra vez?

Butters asiente. No es que haya nada de nuevo en eso, pero el que esté en la habitación de Butters es desconcertante, más aún el que recostado sobre su suave cama. Honestamente no creí que esto sucediera nunca.

-E-estabas tan ebrio que no podías levantarte sin volver a caerte. Ibas a congelarte afuera a-así que tuve que subirte a mi habitación.- explicó con el rostro aun consternado.

No es la respuesta que más me hubiera gustado escuchar pero es la que esperaba.

-No deberías tomar en días de clases.- me aconseja inseguro.- todos en la escuela creímos que estabas muerto.

-Lo estaba. Reviví el lunes por la tarde. ¿Qué…? –Me debato brevemente entre preguntar el día y la hora.

-Martes y son las 5:00 p.m. Hay un vaso de agua en el buró de a lado, s-solo por si quieres.

…¿Puedo ser más miserable?

Mi rostro comienza a sonrojarse y volteo la vista de inmediato. No estoy si quiera vistiendo mi parka así que será imposible para mí ocultar mis reacciones, debo ser precavido.

-Gracias.

La pequeña figura de Butters se incorpora y saca una cubeta por debajo de la cama. Atrapa mi mirada de interés y explica un poco incomodo.

- A-ayer no te sentías muy bien del estómago así que te traje esto por si acaso. Ojala se me hubiese ocurrido antes.

-No me digas que…

-Si, pero n-no te preocupes, ya limpié la alfombra. Solo necesito lavar esto.

Butters salió de la habitación con una amable sonrisa y yo permanecí sentado en su cama. No creo que jamás existan palabras suficientes para explicar lo mucho que me odio ahora mismo…no, siempre.

Así de impersonal es mi relación con Butters. Se trata de dar sin reciprocidad y sólo vergüenza e incomodidad por ambas partes.

Ya no me inclino por la bebida como hacía antes, pero tengo mis excepciones. Ayer fue una de ellas. Pero honestamente, por muy borracho que esté la bebida no es ni más remotamente el peor de mis problemas.

Acerco el cuello de mi camisa a mi nariz y al instante me arrepiento de ello. Apesto a orina y cerveza y, aunque es muy imperceptiblemente, estoy seguro de que también identifico el olor inigualable a sexo. Siento pena por las sabanas blancas y de bellas fragancias de Butters, debajo de mí se tornan cada vez más sucias.

_Justo como todo lo demás, queda contaminado._

Butters entra de nuevo en la habitación, apenas me sonríe vuelvo la mirada. ¿Cómo puedo ser capaz de siquiera mirarlo a los ojos?

- Kyle ha estado tomando apuntes en clase para ti.-dice extendiéndome una pequeña libreta.- los exámenes se acercan así que apuntó la información mas importante que hemos visto.

-¿Por qué te la dio a ti?

- Kyle sabía que si revivías y bebías antes de que alguien lo supiera entonces vendrías a mi casa.

- Oh…- En momentos como este me fastidia lo inteligente que puede llegar a ser Kyle.- ¿Te dijo algo más?

- B-bueno…-comienza a tallarse los nudillos.- en sus palabras, dijo que ya estaba salvando tu trasero malagradecido de los exámenes, así que dependía de ti hacer las tareas. Y que si reprobabas p-por andar emborrachándote el…ah, iba a…iba a sacarte la traquea por el culo para haber si así dejabas de tomar.

Las carcajadas se deslizan roncas por mi reseca garganta. Suena a algo que Kyle diría. Butters sonríe también. Durante unos instantes me limito a mirarlo sonreír. Aunque generalmente es inseguro y temeroso suele mostrar una gran sonrisa como la de ahora. Una sonrisa de alegría, de esperanza o de amabilidad y todo lo malo que hay en mi vida se desvanece momentáneamente. Todo Butters es mi esperanza en la bondad y la pureza de los seres humanos. Por eso mismo debo alejarme de el lo más que pueda. Butters jamás debe ser alcanzado por alguien como yo.

- Debo irme ahora.

-Claro, tus papás deben estar preocupados.

-Si…seguro…-respondo sardónicamente.

Butters me acompaña hasta la puerta y del perchero descuelga mi parka.

- Deberías dejar de beber tanto. La próxima vez podrías lastimarte enserio.- aventura antes de entregármela.

- Si ese es el caso entonces volvería a revivir.-bromeo pero a Butters no parece causarle mucha gracia.- un día de estos dejaré de beber, tampoco es como si tuviera un problema…mientras tanto, relájate un poco, Bebe dará una fiesta hoy en su casa, deberías ir.

La expresión alegre de Butters recae un poco.

-Mañana hay escuela y…no creo que sea lo mas inteligente de mi parte…p-pero saluda a Stan por mi.

Aunque no lo dice, estoy seguro que la razón por la que no sale a divertirse es por culpa de sus padres. Ambos siempre presionándolo, regañándolo, golpeándolo…

Asiento y, sin mirar atrás, me despido con un rápido ondeo de mi mano.

Butters, de entre muchas personas, se merece una mejor familia. Una que lo cuide, le enseñe cosas, una que lo ame más de lo que se aman a ellos mismos.

Pero una vez más, no hay justicia para él. Nunca la hay.

Doblo en la esquina y me pierdo de su vista. Esperándome por lo menos veinte minutos de caminata antes de adentrarme en la zona pobre del pueblo comienzo a reprenderme mentalmente. No se suponía que esto volviese a repetirse.

Una vez era un desliz, pero cuatro era pura estupidez. Y es que no importa lo mucho que juré no volver a hacerlo, siempre se repite cuando menos lo espero. Desde hace unos meses, hacerle una _inocente_ visita ocasional a Butters en la madrugada era mi rutina nocturna. Honestamente, de no ser por que el rubio me ayudó a salvar un par de fragmentos de lo que sucedió la primera vez yo no hubiese sospechado nada.

Siempre que me despertaba después de una noche de fiesta me encontraba en cualquiera de estos lugares: En la casa o el patio trasero en donde se llevó a cabo la fiesta, en la cama, auto, alfombra, etc. De la persona con la que me involucré la noche anterior o, milagrosamente, en mi habitación.

Y es que describir lo que sucede mientras la cerveza se convierte en el motor de mi cerebro es realmente imposible. Pierdo todo sentido y lo único que usualmente recuerdo es cuando puse el primer pie en el lugar de la celebración. Después…nada.

Stan, mi compañero de fiestas, procura siempre llevarme a casa pero ocasionalmente surgen ligeros contratiempos, o prioridades en este caso. Después de todo, solo un retrasado podría preferir conducir a su amigo ebrio hasta su casa en lugar de aprovechar la ebriedad y repentino buen humor de la novia neurótica para poder follar toda la noche. No lo culpo, en absoluto. Cuando esto sucedía, era Kyle quien se encargaba de mi pero, si bien antes salía una que otra noche semanalmente ahora sus salidas nocturnas son prácticamente nulas. Fuera de las reuniones con los amigos, las salidas con Stan o actividades escolares Kyle no suele salir demasiado. ¿La razón? Nadie lo sabe. Llegaron rumores respecto a su familia, incluso yo sospecho que…no, no debo salirme del tema.

Como sea, Stan no me acompañaba a todas mis salidas…de hecho hay muchas…llamémosle _fiestas _mása las que Stanno sabe que asisto. Así pues, ebrio y sin rumbo, mi inconciente me hace crueles jugarretas que no hacen más que empeorar esta situación y reafirmarme lo que ya sé: No me merezco a Butters.

No merezco su paciencia y amabilidad de la primera noche que me encontró en su puerta, pateándola como un intento patético de derrumbarla, ni tampoco merezco el que se haya tomado la molestia de salir en medio de la madrugada, llevándome casi a cuestas a mi casa. No merezco el que aun me trate como a un amigo cuando por mi culpa sus padres lo regañaron por tener como amigo a un "borracho y miserable drogadicto" y que a pesar de eso se escabullera de su casa en repetidas ocasiones más para llevarme a la mía cuando sucedía lo mismo que el primer incidente.

Simplemente no lo merezco. Si no es por mi inclinación a la bebida es por…un par de cosas más.

Y de pronto escucho unos gemidos pidiendo por más, el recuerdo de una piel suave paseando sus manos por mi cuerpo y un dulce suspiro de éxtasis exhalado en mi oído. Luego Bebe, aparece derrumbada sobre un escritorio, con gotas de sudor deslizándose por sus exuberantes senos desnudos.

"_Somos iguales"_

Jadea con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Desecho la imagen antes de que otros recuerdos más aparezcan. Mi cabeza duele lo suficiente como para que tenga que someterla a ellos.

Es casi cómico cuando retrocedo a mis recuerdos de infancia, luego a como comenzó todo esto y en lo que me he convertido.

_Fui un verdadero idiota._

Un auto se detiene a un lado mío.

-¡Heme aquí, lamentando la muerte de mi compañero de fiestas preferido y resulta que el marica se está recuperando de la madre de todas las crudas! -bromea Stan desde el interior de su auto.

-Sin duda es una de las peores que he tenido, la garganta me esta matando y estoy seguro que mi cabeza reventara en cualquier minuto.

-¡Pues mejor que sea lejos de mi auto o tendrás que pagarme por otra capa de pintura!- ríe nuevamente y me indica con la cabeza que suba. Por supuesto no pongo objeciones a esto.

-Kyle me pidió que si revivías no te contara esto pero no puedo evitarlo. Bebe dará una fiesta esta noche- me finjo sorprendido.- No tengo idea de que festeja esta vez, pero rumoran que será a lo grande.

- ¿Y por que mierda no quería Kyle que me enterara?

Me mira como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-Has faltado 4 días a la escuela entre la semana pasada y esta, pensó que si te enterabas seguramente faltarías otros dos.

- Y tiene razón. Espera, ¿Y por qué tú sí me lo estas diciendo?

-Visualiza un diminuto ángel en uno de tus hombros y un pequeño diablo en el otro. Yo definitivamente no tengo las alas.

Me río por lo bajo ante esa visión.

-Entonces, ¿irás?-insiste a sabiendas de la respuesta.

Finjo pensármelo un rato, aunque en realidad la respuesta se decidió desde la noche en que Bebe me invitó_ personalmente_ la noche antes de que los demás supieran de esta fiesta.

- Solo con la condición de que pases por mi.

-¡Hecho! –acepta con emoción.

-Eres la peor de las influencias, Stanley Marsh.

El azabache se carcajea.

_Oh Stan, y pensar que de todos nosotros definitivamente eras tú el que no tenía los cuernos._

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Después de que Stan me dejara frente a la triste y vieja casucha que conoce como mi casa, se retiro con una gran sonrisa que escondía preocupación. Ha estado así desde hace un par de días, no tengo idea de si esconde algo o si es simplemente por que de nuevo tiene problemas con Wendy pero sea lo que sea por primera vez no se está quejando de ello. Y mientras lo veo perderse al doblar la esquina, yo me quedo enfrente de ese chiquero que osan llamar casa, mirándolo con lastima y sintiendo pena por los que lo habitaban. Después, doy la vuelta y continúo caminando por una gran loma. Minutos después, llego a una propiedad inclinada, despintada y diminuta.

Rebusco en mi bolsillo y escucho un tintineo. Con el adorno de metal de una pequeña calavera sosteniendo una hoz tomo la llave más grande y la inserto en el pequeño orificio que es la cerradura.

Nadie lo sabe, pero me largué de la casa de mis padres hace ya bastante rato. El 1° de abril si mi memoria no me falla, y al menos en esta ocasión no creo que lo haga.

Recuerdo muy bien cuándo comencé a planearlo. La casita se había puesto en renta hacía mucho, pero gracias a la ubicación y al tamaño los propietarios eran afortunados si la rentaban por mas de un mes. A mi me pareció perfecta.

Así que se convirtió en una de mis metas. Algún día la rentaría y viviría allí yo solo.

Ese día llegó y mucho más pronto de lo que creí. Y es que hubo un momento en mi vida en que el dinero no fue ningún impedimento, llegó de manera fácil, rápida y constante, pero explicar esto ahora sería salirme de contexto.

Menor o mayor de edad no importaba, los propietarios estaban desesperados por deshacerse del lugar, el dinero no fue suficiente para comprarlo pero si para rentarlo durante mucho tiempo por lo que el dueño y yo llegamos a un conveniente acuerdo. Así que, feliz con mi nueva adquisición guardé silencio mientras se arreglaban asuntos con el papeleo.

No había decidido cuándo marcharme, pero mi familia se encargó de decidirlo por mí.

Fue en una de esas típicas ocasiones en que estaba toda la familia en la mesa. Probablemente sólo era yo el que tenía la intención de cenar por que todos se estaban peleando entre ellos. Mientras mi padre le gritaba a mi madre y ella a su vez le lanzaba lo que tenía a la mano yo me levanté de la mesa y fui a mi cuarto. Tomé mi ropa interior y las pocas prendas que poseía y las guardé en la mochila que utilizaba para ir a la escuela. Los útiles los cargué en la mano. Todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado, que era bastante, lo saqué también y me lo llevé. Nuevamente me acerqué a ellos, pero nadie se percató. Opté por salir en silencio, abrí la puerta, la cerré y ni un solo integrante de mi familia lo notó.

Al día siguiente dieron conmigo. Me suplicaron que volviera, mamá incluso lloró un poco. Pero a decir verdad estaban aliviados. Una boca menos que alimentar, un hijo menos al cual mantener. Así que no insistieron mucho. Al final se marcharon prometiendo que me visitarían a diario, pero solo lo cumplieron el primer mes. Ahora pueden pasar tres meses sin que sepa nada de ellos, pero es mejor así.

Y quizá este sea un lugar de mierda para vivir, pero lo prefiero al lugar en que crecí. Al menos aquí el silencio lo invade todo, en lugar de los gritos y peleas. Es un desastre, si, pero es mi desastre. Y nadie puede decirme un carajo al respecto.

Abriéndome paso entre las envolturas de comida chatarra y botellas vacías comienzo a desvestirme hasta quedar en calzoncillos. ¿Qué el pueblo se esta congelando allá fuera? Pues si, incluso en esta pocilga hace un frío del carajo, pero lo tolero mejor que el olor a orina en mi ropa. Mentalmente repaso el menú del día... una sopa instantánea y lo que sobra del refresco de ayer. No esta tan mal.

Lo que si está jodido es el tener que bañarme con este clima, prefiero pasar el resto del día durmiendo, además, quizá si me pongo mucho desodorante no sea necesario. Una cucaracha comienza a subirse a mi pie…probablemente sí tenga que tomar ese baño.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

No es por exagerar, pero puedo jurar que el pequeño tintineo que escucho son mis dientes chocando entre ellos. Mientras en un intento por recuperar el calor del cuerpo, aprovecho la oportunidad de hojear la libreta de apuntes que me dio Butters.

Wow, Kyle se tomó sus molestias. La información es resumida, subrayó los puntos más importantes, un par de ejemplos…A veces me pregunto, ¿Qué seria de mi sin Kyle?

Siempre se asegura de que obtenga la calificación suficiente para aprobar, cuando no puedo llevarme un bocado a la boca en dias el comparte su almuerzo…es un dolor en el culo tener a tu mejor amigo vigilandote como si fuera tu madre sustitua, pero a la vez es un detalle dulce, podría decirse que es un dolor en el culo, pero uno agradable…

No, eso no sonó bien. Pero en realidad creo que es gracias a_ pequeñas_ ayudas como esta que continuo avanzando de grado.

El problema con esta "_Madre sustituta_" es que cuando se trata de ayudarlo a él o intentar interesarnos en su vida personal se pone a la defensiva y se indigna sobremanera. Por eso, no creo que Kyle tenga ni la más mínima idea del por qué Stan y yo nos ponemos alerta cuando vemos el potencial de problemas cerca.

Tengo que aceptarlo, aquí y ahora, desnudo y aferrándome a las sabanas para entrar en calor después del tortuoso baño, yo, Kenny Mckormick, le temo a Kyle Broflovski.

Cuando le hago bromas pesadas siempre estoy conciente de sus y mis limites, incluso cuando no soy yo quien lo está molestando retrocedo unos pasos. No es que Kyle tenga una fuerza que me mandaría a la lona con tan solo un bofetón, si no que lo que le falta en fuerza lo recompensa en esfuerzo y lo que le falta en músculos lo sustituye por rabia.

El tranquilo y pacifico judío Broflovski que parece incapaz de matar a una mosca no ha roto ningún record de estudiantes golpeados, pero vaya que ha impuesto la nueva categoría de "masacres y torturas escolares". Honestamente, la primera vez que lo vi perder el control deliberadamente por su jodido gorro solté un gritito por dentro.

No fue solo inesperado, si no que fue completamente injustificado. Los estudiantes se burlaron de su cabello, no fue una acción muy inteligente de su parte, ¡pero Kyle los mandó al hospital innecesariamente! Solo lo recuerdo como una mancha pelirroja saltando a toda velocidad encima de las desdichadas victimas. ¡Golpeando una y otra vez sin detenerse en ningún momento!

Parecía como si estuviera poseído o algo. Supongo que es algo que debí prever, en esos últimos días Kyle había estado actuando raro. Comenzando por el no salir a fiestas, que es por si solo un síntoma alarmante. Lo peor es que no se detuvo ahí. Fue tan solo como si hubiese sido el detonador principal, a partir de ese día, por muy feliz que aparentaba ser, Kyle se volvía más irritable cada día. Y la violencia, oh la violencia y Kyle van tomadas de la mano. Hubo otra ocasión en que los estudiantes buscaron venganza y…no me molestaré en recordarlo. Lo único que al parecer sólo yo noté es que, incluso si la pelea era irremisible una vez más fue Kyle quien la detonó. ¿Qué ellos nos rodearon y comenzaron a soltar estupideces? Cierto, pero fue Kyle quien los retó, prácticamente se burló de ellos con comentarios inteligentes a los que apenas les pude seguir la pista y sin previo aviso se lanzó contra el que tenía enfrente.

Nadie jamás cuenta eso cuando deciden recordar esa ocasión. De nuevo, creo que pasó desapercibido por todos o le restaron importancia.

Y después de ese incidente se repitieron dos más. Yo no estuve en ninguno de los últimos dos pero Stan sí.

"_-Me preocupa. Cómo pierde el control cuando se enfurece…. No se excusa pero tampoco parece darse cuenta de la manera en que de pronto parece odiar a muerte a las personas que lo provocan. Sé de que parece una tontería pero me inquieta el pensar en que algún día termine haciendo algo realmente malo"_ –Me había confesado Stan días después del ultimo incidente.- "_Es como si simplemente no supiera cuando parar o lo que realmente está haciendo. Y_…"- pausó un momento.- _"…su mirada… La manera en que ve a la gente no me gusta. Sé lo que una mirada así trae consigo y creía que Kyle no la poseería nunca. me preocupa."_

Y al parecer los dos nos equivocamos.

Creo tener una idea muy vaga del por que a ese cambio…de hecho esa idea había pasado por mi mente mucho antes de que Kyle comenzara actuar así.

Stan también lo había pensado, pero aunque él solo bromeaba yo lo decía en serio. Y es que todo venía con una teoría sobre el balance…había visto algo similar y a la vez distinto hacía muchos años. En otra persona…

De pronto las imágenes en mi mente se tiñen de carmesí y el recuerdo de un calor abrasador se hace presente por encima del frío. Alguien atrapado gritando por ayuda. Vómito. Llantos desgarradores.

"_-Me alegra que seamos mejores amigos…" _ Y alguien sonríe.

Detengo el rumbo de mis pensamientos al acto. Mi cuerpo amenazando con temblar no por el frío, si no por otra cosa, otro sentimiento.

…

Vuelvo la vista al frente y un pequeño espejo se exhibe al otro lado del pequeño cuarto.

Mi figura famélica y demacrada me contempla en silencio…Será mejor que me apresure antes de que llegue Stan.

Apenas doy unos pasos y esta vez algo peludo y grande me pasa entre los pies. Humm, quizá deba empezar a limpiar este lugar.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La pantalla verde de mi celular viejo brilla con las letras:

"No puedo pasar por ti. Mi papá se llevó el auto y no ha regresado. Te alcanzo en la fiesta.

-Stan"

Debí suponer que hacer un trato con Stan no dejaría nada bueno. Suspiro resignado. El autobús queda a cinco cuadras más adelante, así que sin más emprendo la caminata. Siempre atento a cualquier imbécil que intente saltarme desde un arbusto o un rincón oscuro. Nunca se sabe cuando alguien intentará robarte o hacerte daño en estas zonas del pueblo.

El frío parece haber aumentado incluso más que los otros días pero todo estará bien, me repito lo mismo mientras comienzo a visualizar el ambiente que tendrá la fiesta. Siendo de Bebe apuesto a que será asombroso. Me pregunto si Butters irá…debería, todos tenemos derecho a divertirnos un poco. Aunque quizá sea precisamente el que Butters esté alejado de todo aquello lo que lo hace tan especial y único. Después de todo, es de ley que en cada dos de tres fiestas termines ya sea involucrándote en algún problema, tomando hasta perder la conciencia o durmiendo con algún extraño.

Mi celular comienza vibrar en mi bolsillo. De nuevo la pantallita se ilumina con la señal de un nuevo mensaje. No reconozco el número.

Cuando lo abro las grandes letras negras se cuelan por mis ojos y me hacen alentar mis pasos. Son solo un par de palabras, pero el nombre del remitente parece saltar de la pantalla. La tentación parece hacerse clara incluso en cada contorno afilado de las letras. La parada del autobús queda a tan solo tres cuadras más. Litros de cerveza gratis, bailando provocadoramente con chicas, mi tierra prometida está a tan solo unos cuantos minutos en autobús, pero esto…una parte de mí, la que escondo a todos aquellos con los que crecí, esa parte está emocionada.

Quizá no sea tanto por el remitente, por que pudo ser cualquier nombre. Pero sus palabras, lo que me promete a cambio de mi presencia…Es tan triste, como perturbador y a la vez estimulante el pensar como cosas de esta clase aun pueden hacer flaquear mi voluntad.

Termino cambiando de rumbo y giro a la izquierda en la primera vuelta. Son solo veinte minutos a pie lo que me separa de mi regreso a la oscuridad que tanto repudio pero me veo incapaz a resistirme. Mientras comienzo mi camino hacia la zona de clase media del pueblo me doy cuenta: al parecer será Stan quien tendrá que esperarme en la fiesta.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Una mujer comienza a sacar unas cajas de un automóvil blanco. Son pesadas así que las suelta sobre el pavimento con rudeza. Las puertas de la casa esta abiertas de par en par y por dentro unas luces se prenden.

Mi celular vuelve a vibrar, una y otra vez, haciendolo deslizarse de mi mano inmóvil.

Frente a mi todo comienza a perder sentido y el panorama comienza a distorsionarse hasta lentamente, comenzar a girar en circulos.

Justo ahora, el tiempo se detiene para mi.

Faltaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar a mi destino, pero ahora mismo… No hay fiesta, no hay invitaciones. Solo estoy a mitad de una calle, temblando y mirando boquiabierto al frente.

Un joven sale de la casa, en contra de su voluntad ayuda a esa misma mujer con las cajas. El parecido en ambos es innegable. Madre e hijo comienzan a sacar varias cajas del automóvil.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Qué esta sucediendo? Creí que se había terminado aquel día…

Temblando en una calle solitaria, me encuentro sin poder hacer que mi cuerpo obedezca mis órdenes. Mis ojos permaneces abiertos como platos y mi quijada se mantiene abierta y quieta.

Nunca se lo dije a nadie. Después de todo, jamás obtuve una respuesta o explicación a lo que sucedió. Hace tres años Liane Cartman tomó la decisión de marcharse de South Park sin previo aviso. Dos días después hubo una tragedia en el pueblo. Barbrady jamás encontró pistas ni relacionó la conexión entre estos dos hechos. Tuvo sospechosos pero ninguna prueba, por ello ningún culpable. Hubo un testigo, sin embargo, que aprendió a guardar silencio. Cuando Barbrady fue despedido por su ineptitud policíaca y cuando los gritos desgarradores de un padre silenciaron al pueblo, el testigo se mantuvo al margen. ¿Qué podía declarar? Si confesaba lo que sabía sería igualmente culpado. Después de todo, no importa por donde se vea, lo cierto es que al final yo ayudé a Eric Cartman a que esa tragedia se llevara a cabo.


	4. Recuerdos Pt 1

**N/A:** Este pequeño capítulo es relatado en segunda persona…y creo que no es necesario especificar demasiado de quién se trata. Intermedios como estos en los POV se repetirán un par de veces más para que la historia pueda avanzar con pequeños vistazos a lo sucedido.

South Park no me pertenece, todo esto es sin fines de lucro, etc.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Esta vivo. Lo ves descansar en su cama. Lo tienes a tu merced. Y a pesar de todo, continúa con vida. Respira con tranquilidad sin saber que, cual dios, en el momento en que tú lo decidas, el morirá. Puedes hacerlo, y una parte de ti te grita que lo hagas sin pensarlo más. Es como un deber para ti. Lo sabes. Lo deseas, lo necesitas. Debes hacer a que el pecho que asciende y desciende con parsimonia detenga su movimiento. Pero el pulso en tus manos tiembla cuando piensas en hacerlo. Decides contar hasta tres, pero el conteo pronto de prolonga hasta diez y aun te descubres sin las fuerzas para hacerlo. Y no lo entiendes.

No entiendes como tu fuerza se vuelve nula y la presión alrededor de su cuello jamás será la necesaria. Aunque estas preparado si este fuese el caso. Después de todo tienes todo un equipo escondido en la mochila que cargas sobre tu hombro derecho, pero no lo utilizas. No con él.

Finalmente te resignas a que quizá otra noche cumplas con lo cometido.

Sales con cuidado por la ventana, deslizándose por la tubería y esquivando con cuidado la basura que nunca parece que cambien de lugar, caes con suavidad sobre la nieve.

Caminas una cuadra y luego doblas en la esquina siguiente. Sabes que tu casa está a unos metros tuyo pero dudas casi un instante cuando ves a un hombre sacar unas llaves y entrar como si viviese ahí. Sabes quien es. Sabes que hace ahí. Pero no entiendes el por qué se lo permites. Por un momento crees que te ve, pero luego vuelve la vista hacia el lado contrario y te das cuenta que solo se asegura que nadie lo atrape entrando en esa casa. Casi como si fuese un ladrón. La luz en la habitación contigua a la tuya se enciende. Se apaga minutos después. Y continúas parado enfrente de la puerta, deseando haberte quedado un poco más contemplando a la persona odiada y desearle muerte a estar de pie frente a una casa que cada vez desconoces más, a las tres de la mañana, y ver como tu vida se transforma frente a tus ojos. En secreto, y sin nadie que apacigüe el miedo que intentas ocultar, quieres creer que te harás cargo y que todo estará bien. Pero lo sabes. Nunca lo ha estado, y a partir de ese momento, algo te grita que te prepares. Por que en el momento en el que cruces esa puerta nada nunca volverá a estará bien.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

**N/F:** Oh, ya puedo escucharlo: "Casi mes y medio sin actualizar ¡¿y esto es todo?!" Y tienen razón xD, pero necesitaba poner este pequeño corto para hacer el punto y aparte en la historia para avanzar a la segunda parte (por decirlo de alguna manera). El siguiente capítulo será en primera persona nuevamente y espero poder publicarlo esta semana o la siguiente.


	5. Repulsión

**N/A:** Antes que nada, gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, me alegra saber que algunos siguen pendientes de la historia. Y también lamento tanto los retrasos con cada update, pero adivinen quien comenzó y dejó los estudios en el lapso de 4 meses :B

Así que cuando dije "esta o la semana siguiente" no tenía ni la menor idea que terminaría saliéndome de mi carrera y arreglando otras cosas. En fin, espero disfruten este cap itulo que ha estado parcialmente listo desde hace un par de semanas.

**Disclaimer:** South Park aun no me pertenece, creo…*se mira en el espejo* nop, aun no soy trey o matt D':

____________________ Cartman______________________

_Repulsión_

Había planeado este día desde hace algún tiempo. No es emoción lo que me recorrió el cuerpo al abrir las puertas del aula si no una expectación que contuve mientras avanzaba hasta el centro del salón.

Las risas, el parloteo que escuché en el pasillo, todo cesó.

En alguna parte de esa aula, estaba la mirada que deseaba encontrar. Lo sabía por que aun mirando con firmeza a la nada, podía sentir su incredulidad y su sorpresa taladrarme el cuerpo.

- Aunque supongo que no necesito presentarlo, el es Eric Cartman.- me señala con su mano arrugada una mujer con lentes, la maestra en turno.- Según me informó el director, el estudió con ustedes hasta secundaria así que por favor háganlo sentir como si nunca se hubiera marchado…

La mujer continúa dando un discurso insulso y evidentemente forzado. Así que decidiendo ignorarla, me concedo el privilegio y con la mirada, rápidamente busco una cabellera rojiza que, sin ninguna sorpresa, me fue más que sencillo encontrar: Justo a lado de la ventana, en la tercera fila, lo veo.

Y su expresión. La cara de ese judío…no tiene precio.

Me alegra haberle ordenado a mi madre que no avisara a ninguno de sus "clientes" o a la perra Broflovski de nuestro regreso, por que este momento, con el judío tan boquiabierto que su quijada parece tocar el suelo…es único.

- Mckormick murió hace un par de días, puedes ocupar su asiento a un lado del joven Stoch.

_Kenny y Butters_, repaso mentalmente, no sin antes sonreír internamente al escuchar la muerte de Kenny.

Siento la mirada de todos clavada en mí e incluso escucho un par de murmullos en el fondo pero me mantengo impasible. Sin permitirme mirar el cambio de cada uno de esos idiotas; ya tendría tiempo después. Aunque deseo dar el mismo trato a todos, una vez mas me es imposible.

Cuando paso al lado del asiento del judío, por unos instantes me atrevo a hacer contacto visual con él. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y no puedo evitar notar el cambio que hay en su mirada. No se trata de ser observador, pero crecí a lado de este bastardo y se que hay algo diferente en la manera en que me ve…aunque de cualquier forma soy capaz de reconocer lo que domina por encima de todos los sentimientos que tiene.

Y es que el odio en esa mirada siempre ha sido demasiado bueno para ignorarse.

Continúa incapaz de ocultar su horror siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos hasta que tomo asiento. Lo peor que podía pasarle sucedió supongo. Judío hijo de puta. La maestra retoma la clase, dejando de lado el asunto anterior con completa indiferencia.

Algunos aun me miran por el rabillo del ojo, pero la mayoría esta viendo al frente, justo como yo que me disimulo ajeno a la sorpresa general.

No los culpo. Después de todo, ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente estúpido para volver a este hoyo de mierda? Ahora tienen la respuesta a tan solo unos metros.

-¡Broflovski! ¡La vista al frente!-brama la maestra con voz chillona. Kyle despega su mirada de mí por primera vez y vuelve la vista al pizarrón con rapidez, con tintes rosas en las mejillas. Imbécil.

La mujer continúa hablando con voz agonizante, haciendo por lo menos la mitad de la lección ininteligible. No hago el intento si quiera de descifrar lo que dice, así como tampoco me molesté en levantarme temprano hoy para llegar intencionalmente a mitad de la clase. No debe de faltar demasiado para que termine. Al fin que, no regresé aquí para patear culos académicamente, porque eso es pura mierda. Tampoco regresé aquí para rememorar esos _bellos recuerdos_ de mi infancia o visitar a mis amigos porque cada uno de ellos puede besarme el culo. Basuras como esas no alcanzan si quiera el grado de importancia que tiene mi regreso. Pero hablar de eso ahora sería adelantarme a los hechos, tampoco es como si hubiese maquinado el más perfecto de los planes, de hecho, hasta donde sé ni siquiera tengo uno. Después de todo, si algo ha tenido Eric Cartman a su favor siempre ha sido la dulce espontaneidad de los hechos, volverlos a mi favor es mi único trabajo, y por supuesto, regirme bajo una solo meta, eso es lo más importante.

Siento una mirada fija e indiscreta aun costado mío, la clase de mirada que solo un idiota puede dar…

Un par de grandes y casi radiantes ojos azules me miran con escrutinio. Butters por supuesto. Cuando atrapo su mirada en mí rápidamente la vuelve a su escritorio tallándose los nudillos. Marica.

Imitando su acción previa me tomo mi tiempo repasándolo de arriba abajo, haciéndolo moverse incomodo en su asiento, pero honestamente, no hay mucho que ver. Sigue siendo el mismo enclenque rubio y famélico que solía ser, solo que ahora apenas pasa el metro y medio. Y… ¿son esas vendas? Como sea, continua con ese aspecto inmaculado que bien podría tener un muñeco de porcelana, de esos que con sus sonrisas gigantes parecen gritarte "Rómpeme"…solo que a este uno desea molerlo a golpes hasta hacerlo polvo.

Volteo la vista sin sentir la menor sorpresa y Butters suspira aliviado. Esta vez, orillado por lo aburrido del momento paseo la vista por la mitad del salón. No conozco a la mayoría, deben de ser chicos de algunos de esos pueblos cercanos. Pero reconozco a Token, esta de perfil en la esquina delantera…o eso creo.

Es negro así que debe ser Token…y si no de todas formas lo llamaré así hasta dar con el verdadero, es SU culpa por ser negro, todos se parecen. Por otro lado veo a un rubio larguirucho, está de espaldas pero no hay duda que es Tweek, esta temblando con tanta fuerza que me sorprende que su asiento no se mueva con él. ¡Vaya que creció! La cabeza del sujeto se asoma por encima de las demás. A dos asientos en la fila a lado mía atrapo un par de piernas exhibiéndose por debajo de una falda tentadoramente corta. Son largas y torneadas, del tipo que alegran la vista de un hombre.

Me inclino más en el asiento para tener una mejor vista. Un largo y liso cabello negro cae con gracia sobre un firme y apetecible busto. Vaya que es lindo, no muy grande y tampoco pequeño, no me molestaría recorrerlos con mi- ¡Wow! ¡Es Wendy!

Inspiro aire con brusquedad atrayendo la atención de algunos alumnos alrededor mío.

¡Santo cielo! eso estuvo cerca, menos mal que detuve mis pensamientos a tiempo. ¿Qué problema tiene con levantarse el cabello? ¡Si le hubiese visto el rostro desde el principio hubiese apartado la vista al acto! Carajo, que dar sustos de ese tipo no es ni remotamente saludable. Mientras menos tenga que ver que Wendy Testaburger mejor…al fin que no necesito dirigirle la palabra para hacer mi_ trabajo_, porque, creer que Eric Cartman olvida lo que le han hecho es un grave error. Hay una gran diferencia entre olvidar algo y dejarlo pasar…finjo escalofríos y aparto la vista lo más que puedo de ella.

Por otro lado tenemos a Kyle, justo a dos alumnos delante de mí. Así que intento no prestarle atención. Y la clase continúa…Joder, debí llegar más tarde…

Después de, lo que me parecieron, unos interminables 20 minutos, la clase llegó a su fin, la maestra se despidió igual que todos los demás profesores que me conocen por primera vez, deseándome buena suerte en mis siguientes clases, con una dulce sonrisa falsa que le arruga el rostro. Maldita perra, esperemos unas clases más, a ver cuanto le dura esa amabilidad y tolerancia antes de que comience a gritarme "Bastardo comemierda" y deseé que no asista a sus clases.

-¿E-Eric?- una vocecita nerviosa me llama a un lado mío. La misma vocecita que tenía la esperanza que se olvidara de mi existencia durante estos tres años. Pero no estoy de suerte este año tampoco.

Sin entender su necesidad de inquirir mi nombre lo miro planeando hacer lo mismo.

Pero la simple pregunta sonaría aun mas estúpida saliendo de mí, ya que, como señalé anteriormente, sigue teniendo la misma cara de marica.

- Butters.-me limito a decir con completa sequedad. Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa radiante mientras me mira con emoción, no puedo evitar sorprenderme esta vez. Suele ser así con Butters, solo él es capaz de recibirme de esa manera.

- No puedo creer que seas tú.- se remueve nervioso frente a mi.- Creí que jamás volvería a verte.

-y yo jamás creí que volvería a atascarme en este hoyo con ustedes.- dicho esto me levanto con brusquedad y Butters retrocede instintivamente. Vaya que es cobarde. Acto seguido me examina de arriba abajo con entusiasmo sin decir una palabra.

-¿Qué?

Da un brinquito y me mira inseguro. Abre la boca pero ningún sonido sale de ella.

- ¿Qué?- repito exasperado. Creo saber qué es lo que mira pero no es que planeé tocar si quiera este tema con él.

- No, nada

Ante la evidente perdida de tiempo, comienzo andar fuera del salón dejando a Butters atrás. Miro de soslayo la tercera fila, no me sorprende el no encontrar a Kyle.

Tengo 10 minutos hasta mi próxima clase, si pretendo llegar a tiempo Butters y sus fastidiosos balbuceos de marica no entran en el plan. Me volteo con toda la intención de esfumarlo pero para mi sorpresa el rubio no me esta siguiendo. Al parecer ya aprendió a entender los rechazos indirectos.

A unos metros de mi casillero diviso a un pelinegro tratando de calmar a Kyle. No es sino hasta que me acerco un poco mas que descubro que ese pelinegro se parece a Stan…solo que esta versión es alta y tiene bíceps. Joder, jamás esperé ver al marica Stan en estas condiciones. Con excepción de la cara de idiota que tiene podría parecer casi intimidante con la chaqueta de football americano que viste. Pero reitero, "podría" por que no está haciendo más que ridiculizarse así mismo en un intento miserable por calmar a un Kyle furioso que le dobla la mano al instante en que el azabache la pone en su hombro.

- ¡Auch! – Chilla patéticamente.- ¡Mierda, suéltame Kyle!

- Eres un idiota Stan.- Responde Kyle sin soltarle la mano.

Stan esta apunto de replicar cuando se percatan de mi presencia. Con toda la intención de ignorarlos abro mi casillero y retiro los libros que utilizaré en mi próxima clase, conociendo a Stan no tardará en…

- ¡Hola Cartman! - …saludar efusivamente.

- Hey.- saludo haciendo mi cabeza asentir casi imperceptiblemente. No es el más efusivo de los saludos pero se me volvió costumbre en la ciudad en que viví. Stan y yo jamás fuimos los mejores amigos pero nunca lo odié tanto como decía ni él a mí, pero es una pena que se hubiera involucrado con Kyle…

- Te dije que sí me iba a reconocer.- dice dándole codazos al pelirrojo a un lado de el que está completamente renuente a participar en la conversación. Igual no es como si yo planeara integrarlo.

- Estas más alto Stan pero tú cara de estúpido no cambia.

-¡Hey! –dice él esta vez, recriminándome y fingiéndose enojado.- ¿Acabas de llegar y estas iniciando una pelea? Nunca cambias, ¿Verdad?

Me encojo de hombros y Stan se carcajea.

- Aunque supongo que eso solo aplica a tu jodida actitud, quiero decir… ¡Wow!-dice repasándome con la mirada sin ocultar su asombro. Sonrío con sorna fingiendo orgullo.

No es que me haya puesto en una forma asombrosa, de hecho, la mayor parte del peso que perdí fue gracias al crecimiento, lo que hice fue poco a comparación de muchas personas obesas pero me imagino que debe ser algo inesperado para la mayoría. De cualquier forma, no me sorprende el que casi haya olvidado regodearme en su sorpresa respecto a mi físico, nunca me pareció la más placentera de mis decisiones.

- ¡Te ves genial! –Continúa con verdadera sorpresa.- Nunca imaginamos que te verías así, ¿verdad Kyle?

Kyle no sé da por aludido y continúa sin decir palabra, con las cejas bien fruncidas en su rostro. Él no se ve remotamente sorprendido, de hecho, a diferencia de Stan, el único contacto que ha tenido conmigo ha sido visual e inconstante, ignorándome la mayor parte del tiempo. Tampoco es que a mi me sorprenda su reacción, es exactamente lo que esperaba de él. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo pasará antes de que decida aclarar lo sucedido la última vez que nos vimos, por supuesto, dudo de que esta aclaración la inquiera con palabras.

Stan se esfuerza por llenar el silencio de su mejor amigo, y yo me limito a mirar de soslayo al pelirrojo. Kyle tampoco ha cambiado demasiado, me parece que es unos centímetros mas alto que Butters, pero al contrario de este, parece mantenerse en buena forma, sin ser demasiado delgado. Sus facciones han madurado casi imperceptiblemente, aun me asombra el descubrir que no hay casi nada en su aspecto que lo delate como un judío. Excepto claro el que su nariz este ligeramente encorvada y la mata de cabellos rojizos escondidos con renuencia debajo de ese gorro verde. Es un gran contraste realmente, el rojo de su cabello, la palidez de su piel y los ojos verdes que se asoman debajo de unas gruesas pestañas. La idea de tantos colores vivaces en una persona con la personalidad de Kyle a veces me parece nauseabunda.

Siempre me dio la impresión de que, sereno (como casi nunca estaba) el rostro y las expresiones de Kyle daban la impresión de ser una persona seria y callada, incluso su sonrisa mostraba a una persona afable y comprensiva.

Me enferma esa visión, siempre lo ha hecho; porque torcido en una mueca, como ahora, Kyle da toda la impresión de ser una persona impaciente e irritable, dispuesta a fingir lo que sea que el momento merite para no preocupar a los demás y poder defender ese concepto que tiene por "buena persona". En pocas palabras, como Kyle realmente es.

Estoy comenzando a enfadarme, así que necesito cambiar rápidamente de tema. Comenzar una pelea aquí y justo ahora sería ridículo…aunque es deliciosamente tentador.

- Escuché que Kenny murió de nuevo.- interrumpo lo que sea que decía stan, el cual, en respuesta, solo se carcajea y mira nervioso a Kyle.

- Si… pero revivió ayer por la tarde. Y, ah, se enteró que había una fiesta en casa de Bebe…

De pronto Kyle parece interesado en la conversación.

-Él insistió en ir prometiendo que se mantendría sobrio

-Oh, ¿en serio? Y me pregunto cómo se habrá enterado…–Kyle lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Yo igual…- ríe con nerviosismo. Stan es pésimo cuando se trata de mentirle a Kyle.- no lo vi llegar, y para ser honesto no recuerdo si nos encontramos en la fiesta.- dice con una sonrisa tonta.- pero estoy casi seguro que Kenny tuvo otras razones para faltar hoy, no necesariamente debe ser por una resaca…

- Si Stan, sabemos que no hay palabra que valga más que la de un alcohólico pervertido.-asiento fingiendo estar convencido. Stan me mira frunciendo el ceño pero parece estar conteniendo una sonrisa.

El timbre resuena con un chirrido insufrible en los pasillos y todos los estudiantes desocupan la zona a toda velocidad, dan la impresión de ser un montón de hormigas a las que les han tapado el paso y corren desesperadas en todas las direcciones. Stan saca los libros que puede de su casillero súbitamente desesperado y sin molestarse en mirar si son los correctos.

-¡Mierda! –maldice enfurecido cuando todos sus libros caen al suelo. Mira por encima de su hombro pidiéndole ayuda a Kyle y yo me limito a reír internamente cuando por fin se da cuenta que el judío se esfumó en cuanto sonó el timbre. Agachado en el suelo con, por lo menos, 5 libros y libretas, Stan resuelve utilizar sus dos manos para acunar los libros en ambos brazos en un intento de llevarlos todos

- No puedo tener otro retardo, intentarán darme detención y no puedo faltar a otra práctica.- me informa rápidamente.

-¿Baseball? –cuestiono cerrando mi locker con toda la tranquilidad que puede tener el estudiante de nuevo ingreso.

Stan niega con cabeza y consigue apilar los libros en una pequeña torre inestable.

-¿Basketball?

Señala con una mano libre su chaqueta y rápidamente vuelve a colocarla como soporte lateral de la pila de libros. Football americano, debí imaginarlo.

- Dejé de jugar baseball el año pasado y sólo de vez en cuando juego basketball. Estoy tratando de conseguir una beca para la universidad. –Me explica incorporándose con orgullo.- En un año y medio me evaluarán a mi y otros chicos de condados cercanos, así que me estoy entrenando para patearles el culo a todos.

Wow, nunca pensé que Stan planeara ir a la universidad. Decido reservarme mis comentarios respecto a como las posibilidades de que vomite por los nervios en todo el maldito campo antes de que comience su evaluación es más probable a que consiga la beca.

-No estoy seguro de la demás competencia pero Craig, Clyde y Kevin estarán compitiendo por la misma beca y esos hijos de puta serán un verdadero dolor en el culo. Sobre todo Craig y Kevin, la ultima vez que Kevin me tacleó podría jurar que como mínimo me había dislocado la cadera y Craig es el maldito Quarter Back…

Stan continúa platicando con tranquilidad respecto a las dificultades de conseguir la beca. Aparentemente ya se le olvidó que tenía que llegar a tiempo.

-…La próxima semana será el juego de apertura, gracias al clima se ha estado posponiendo desde hace un par de semanas así que mientras tanto nos rompemos el culo entrenando.

- Lo que por lo visto no harás hoy si no te largas a tu clase.- le recuerdo ya bastante fastidiado de escucharlo.

Stan entra en pánico al recordarlo y gritando cosas como "hablamos luego" corre por el pasillo como poseído, tirando libros por todas partes.

Por mi mente había pasado decirle que si entraba conmigo a su clase pudo mentir diciendo que me estaba mostrando la escuela y la localización de las aulas de mis próximas clases pero en lugar de eso di media vuelta hacia la cafetería mientras las maldiciones de Stan fluían abiertamente por todo el pasillo.

* * *

Después del martirio que había resultado la primera clase llegué con quince minutos de retraso a la siguiente. Después de eso decidí no presentarme a ninguna otra.

Así que me he dedicado a vagar por el edificio desde hace buen rato. La primera planta es bastante modesta pero la segunda es una mierda, las sillas de los salones estaban rayadas y tenían obscenidades escritas, las paredes estaban despintadas y en los pasillos y algunos salones las ventanas estaban rotas o era imposible cerrarlas o abrirlas, los baños…no me atreví a entrar a ellos. No quise si quiera subir a la tercera planta

No se podía esperar más de una escuela pública pero mis anteriores escuelas nunca estuvieron tan jodidas. Así que mi disgusto esta bastante justificado.

Finalmente decido salir a dar una vuelta por las canchas.

Bajo las escaleras hasta la primera planta nuevamente cuando algo pequeño choca contra mi pecho y casi cae al suelo por el impacto. Es Butters. Se disculpa entre tartamudeos hasta que me ve a la cara, entonces me mira como un idiota. ¡De nuevo! ¡¿Qué mierda anda mal con él?!

-¡D-disculpa E-eric! –dice finalmente.

- Cómo sea. Muévete.- digo en tono displicente y Butters se hace a un lado. Si tan solo todos fuesen así de obedientes.

Lo escucho subir a toda velocidad hacia el segundo piso. Raro, hasta donde sé ninguna clase de nuestro semestre es ahí arriba…

Restándole importancia al asunto continúo mi recorrido hacia las canchas deportivas.

No puedo detener las carcajadas al ver el campo de fútbol. No solo es más pequeño de lo que debería, si no que está parcialmente cubierto por nieve y las porterías son tubos oxidados, incluso la red esta rota.

El campo de Baseball…desastre catastrófico. Ni siquiera hay una base que no esté cubierta de nieve. Lamentable.

Pero cuando llego al campo de football americano…es algo completamente distinto. El campo es verde y algún conserje en el fondo se encuentra levantando los rastros de nieve. Cada yarda esta definida con cal de manera clara. Las gradas eran de varios niveles y enormes, parecían bastante resistentes. Incluso estaba cerca de un edificio independiente de la escuela donde estaban las duchas y vestidores. Un hombre esta sentado en una de las bancas, tiene una gorra y una chamarra gruesa…y no deja de mirarme. Lo ignoro.

Obviamente este es el deporte más popular del pueblo y los jugadores en el equipo los preferidos del director. Ahora veo por que Stan le apostó a este deporte en lugar del Baseball. ¿Kyle estará practicando alguno? Dudo mucho que lo hayan aceptado en el equipo de Basketball.

…

La mirada de aquel sujeto se hace más intensa y comienza a molestarme, esta vez lo encaro y él no aparta su mirada. El sujeto debe de rondar los cincuenta y algo por que a través de su chamarra puedo ver rebosar una panza de vejez, tiene los ojos diminutos y una gran boca que parece una "u" a la inversa. Y en su nariz… ¿Es eso un lunar? Repugnante. Y lo peor es que aun no me quita la mirada de encima. ¡¿Qué mierda les pasa a todos el día de hoy?!

Me rindo. No puedo continuar manteniéndole la mirada, la visión es demasiado asquerosa. Así que doy la media vuelta y me dispongo a largarme de la escuela.

Me parece escuchar un lejano "¡Hey!" pero no detengo el paso.

* * *

Debo llevar alrededor de cinco minutos mirando la tienda. Un joven granoso de detrás del mostrador ha volteado incomodo un par de veces. Es el dependiente.

Quiero comprar un par de golosinas…pero no me muevo de mi sitio. Algo me detiene y no quiero averiguar qué, lo puedo suponer después de todo.

Seguramente venden Cheese Pofs, y una de esas barras de chocolate que tienen una vaca en la envoltura. Continúo inmóvil un par de minutos hasta que finalmente me decido a entrar. El sujeto granoso me mira inseguro un par de veces, no lo culpo, debo parecer sospechoso con todo este ritual.

Hay varias golosinas y comida chatarra que veo y que llama mi atención. Me detengo a ver los precios, prolongando mi búsqueda. Me toma un par de minutos encontrar ambos, los Cheese Pofs y las barras de chocolate. Alargo la mano para tomar la bolsa pero la dejo al aire. Quiero comer Cheese Pofs…pero…

Escucho unas risitas con tono perverso cerca de mí.

En el estante derecho, a unos metros, hojeando una revista, veo de perfil a una figura naranja. Es un muchacho de unos cabellos rubios que salen en distintas direcciones por debajo del gorro que los cubre. Para combinar el conjunto llevaba también, unos pantalones del mismo color, estaban un poco desgastados y la parte baja estaba sucia y mojada por ser arrastrada por la nieve. Tenía más o menos mi altura, si no es que un par de centímetros menos. Sostenía una revista y la miraba con el interés suficiente para no notar que lo estaba mirando con demasiada atención. Sonrío abiertamente.

Eso de que la gente cambia con los años no es más que una creencia bastante ingenua.

Llevo mi mano al estante de enfrente para tomar mis dos bolsas de CheesePofs y las dos barras de chocolate. Sostengo ambas cosas con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras me dirijo a pagarlas. En la fila hay tan solo una persona delante de mi pero el idiota detrás del mostrador se esta tomando su tiempo en atender. En el mostrador hay un estante blanco y pequeño en la esquina derecha, lleno de chicles, barras y bebidas energéticas, mi presión en las bolsas de Cheese Pofs aumenta y las escucho crujir al partirse.

Las barras energéticas son insípidas, solo entretienen el paladar y no se disfrutan bien. No te hacen engordar por que nunca te puedes comer más de tres en una sentada, engañan al estomago pues incluso si tenías hambre después de tanto masticar esa insipidez terminas sin recordar por que las probaste en primer lugar.

Enfrente de mí, escucho un "Bip" mientras pasan un producto y el precio se muestra en la pantalla de la computadora. Los chicles hacen lo mismo que las barras energéticas sólo que estos te quitan el apetito por más tiempo y entretienen tu boca por un rato. Escucho un "Bip" y otro producto. Los Cheese Pofs vienen siempre en bolsas grandes y tienen un sabor a queso que es delicioso, cuando los comes es inevitable mancharte los dedos así que cuando terminas la bolsa entera tu propios dedos están tan naranjas y espolvoreados que parece que sean convertido en frituras. Saben bastante bien. Pronto noto que esos "Bips" parecen ser un solo sonido largo e incesante.

_Un "Bip" interminable. _

Me llevo una mano a la cabeza y masajeo mis sienes mientras comienzo a irritarme. El hombre de enfrente platica casualmente con el dependiente. Es bastante alto y está tan obeso que da la impresión de ser nada más que una gran bola de grasa parlante. Me pregunto…si lo pateo en culo y cae al suelo ¿Cuánto tiempo le costará levantarse? Tiene los brazos tan hinchados y los dedos tan pequeños que me resulta imposible visualizarlo haciendo tal cosa por si solo. ¿Y si mientras está en el suelo comienzo a patearlo? Seguramente vomitaría la cena del día anterior antes de lograr escupir algo de sangre. Por más enorme que esta "cosa" parezca estoy seguro que no es más fuerte que una niña de ocho años armada con una vara de madera. Una vara bastante frágil.

_Nunca son lo suficientemente fuertes._

-¿Joven? –el dependiente agita su mano frente a mí.

Miro al dependiente y entonces recuerdo en donde estoy. La bola de grasa se aleja con gran esfuerzo a cada paso. Estoy realmente asombrado que no se vaya rodando.

-Ah… ¿joven? –repite el dependiente.

Pongo las dos bolsas de Cheese Pofs y las barras de chocolate en el mostrador pero no los suelto. Los Cheese Pofs están hechos trizas y las barras de chocolate partidas en varios trozos. El muchacho granoso, el que dependiente, me mira entre curioso y molesto.

-Necesito que los suelte para que pueda cobrarlos.- Me dice mientras intenta apartar los productos de mis manos con delicadeza. Pero no cedo.

Finalmente se los arrebato y los pongo a un lado.

-No los voy a llevar. Déme cinco barras energéticas y cuatro chicles.

* * *

El dependiente no discutió mucho conmigo. Supongo que no le vio el caso cuando me empeciné en decirle que así de aplastados estaban los Cheese Pofs y las barras de chocolate antes que yo los tomara, ni que tampoco cuando pedí hablar con el gerente por acusarme de ser el que los aplastó.

Ahora mismo debo parecerle un acosador por estar todavía frente a la tienda pero no puedo marcharme aun sin antes haber saludado a mi viejo conocido que una vez más sale de la tienda y me pasa de largo hojeando la revista que recién compró. Con toda la cara de viciado.

Comienzo a caminar detrás de él y no se da por aludido. El dependiente prácticamente se pega al vidrio al ver esto. Le sonrío maliciosamente y me despido de él con una "amigable" señal de palma expuesta y dedos contraídos.

El cuerpo enfrente mío continua caminando completamente ajeno a mi presencia, así que me pego contra su espalda y acerco mis labios al nivel de su oído.

-Hey, mierda pobre.-susurro tratando de hacer sonar ronca mi voz.

Kenny da un respingo que se asemejó más aun gran salto, alejándose de mí y trastabillando con torpeza, la revista arrojada al piso en la primera oportunidad.

Me río a carcajadas mientras Kenny continúa mirándome completamente pálido desde la seguridad que sus dos metros lejos de mí le proporcionan.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, marica! –digo entre risas. Kenny no cambia su expresión.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios…?- balbucea estúpidamente. ¡Hasta parece que estuviera viendo a un monstruo!

-Te vi en la tienda, pero hablarte mientras leías tan…_entusiasmado_ hubiera sido bastante incomodo. Esto por otro lado es más divertido.

Kenny intenta recuperar la compostura pero falla patéticamente. Me da una débil sonrisa.

-¿No me darás un abrazo de bienvenida?

Kenny duda en acercarse a mí y comienza a balbucear nuevamente. Cuando da dos pasos y me extiende los brazos lo detengo.

-Era broma pedazo de mierda, no quiero que me ensucies con tu ropa de pobre.

Esta vez frunce el ceño y yo vuelvo a dar breves carcajadas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta con un tono para nada amable.

Le muestro la bolsa.

-Ya extrañaba la basura caducada que venden en este pueblo.

-Me refiero a ¿Qué haces en South Park otra vez? Solías decir que cuando te largaras jamás volverías.

- Lo sé.- sacudo la cabeza y el sonido amenaza con volver. Mejor si no vuelvo a repetir ese gesto.- pero mi madre no pensaba lo mismo. No podía dejar que lo zorra viniese sola, ¿verdad?

Alza una ceja pero decide ignorar el insulto.

-Claro.- dice en completo escepticismo.- Ah… ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a…?

-Mi madre está rentando una casa y hoy empecé a ir a la escuela.- si es posible, su rostro palideció aun más...- Si, es una pena, pero me tendrás aquí durante un tiempo.

Kenny continúa mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Puedo imaginar qué esta pasando por su cabeza, qué desea preguntarme o más bien, recordarme.

-Pero ve el lado bueno Ken, tu mejor amigo ha regresado.

Le sonrío con toda la inocencia que soy capaz de fingir y Kenny trata de esconder su horror al escuchar esto ultimo. ¡Dios, esto es una delicia!

-Tengo que irme.-dice de súbito y se da la media vuelta, caminando presuroso.

-¡Nos vemos mañana marica! –grito innecesariamente alto. – Imbécil.

Sonrío internamente y yo también retomo mi camino…

-…Punzadas.- Digo en voz alta, advirtiéndome a mi mismo.

Siento punzadas…Mi mano se encuentra de nuevo en mi cabeza y me doy cuenta que mi paseo ha terminado.

* * *

Entro a trompicones por la puerta, azotándola con fuerza. Sin molestarme en cerrarla subo entre tropiezos las escaleras, maldiciendo lo interminables que parecen. Y la bruma, Oh la bruma, aparece de los costados de mi visión haciéndome aun más imposible el apresurarme hasta la habitación. Cuando distingo la puerta blanca, entre abierta, la empujo con el hombro. Me toma tres pasos caer de bruces al suelo. Ni siquiera escucho el sonido de mi cuerpo caer. Ese zumbido… ¡Ese maldito zumbido lo ocupa todo!

Llevo mi mano izquierda a ese mismo costado de mi cabeza, donde duele más y hago la presión que puedo, tratando de detener mínimamente el dolor.

Abro el gabinete superior de mi buró y con mi mano derecha busco a tientas un frasco cilíndrico. De entre los lapiceros y demás basuras no logro encontrarlo.

-¡Ught, carajo! –chillo en desesperación llevando ambas manos a mi cabeza, creo estar jadeando pero no estoy seguro, ya no puedo pensar con claridad y cada vez veo menos.

Mi mano encuentra la manija del segundo gabinete y lo saco de un tirón, todas las cosas se riegan por el piso. Un pequeño frasco transparente rueda hasta el pie de mi cama y lo atrapo con mi mano derecha. En desesperación, llevo la tapa a mi boca y tiro de ella, provocando lo mismo que con el gabinete todas las pastillas saltan del frasco en todas las direcciones. Recojo las más cercanas y, dándole un gran trago a la botella de agua que está a lado de mi cama, me tomo las tres. Me recuesto en la pared más cercana, las manos haciendo presión en mis sienes, la izquierda casi arañando. El "Bip" explota en mis oídos como una nota aguda e interminable y retumba en mi cabeza, que palpita de tal forma que me hace creer que esta vez va a reventar.

No sé si es por lo borroso de mi visión o por el intenso dolor pero las nauseas se presentan con intensidad y cierro mis ojos, haciéndome un ovillo sobre el suelo.

Las pastillas nunca funcionan lo suficientemente rápido.

Cuando vuelvo abrir los ojos ya ha anochecido. Estoy sobre el suelo de mi habitación, todo está oscuro y tal cómo lo dejé. Mi boca tiene un sabor espantoso. Me incorporo y veo una gran mancha a tan solo unos metros míos, la mancha también está en mi chamarra. Vómito. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber vomitado.

Fuera de mi habitación la planta baja está iluminada. Mamá debió haber llegado hace un rato. No me molesta el saber que no se tomó la molestia en comprobar el estado de su hijo. Después de todo esa mujer está en el mismo barco que yo. Permanezco recargado en la pared, en una esquina de la habitación a oscuras. Alcanzo la bolsa de mi chamarra y saco una de las barras energéticas, la devoro mientras contemplo la sombra de las ramas del árbol en el patio moverse en el viento de manera tétrica. Y no hay nada mejor que un ambiente tétrico para relajarme.

Mi frente escoce, gracias al cielo me dejé crecer el fleco por que estoy muy seguro que deben tratarse de los arañazos..

El zumbido ha desaparecido.

-Detesto tomar esas pastillas.

* * *

**N/F: ¡**Woohoo! ¡Otro cap de relleno! Ah, y probablemente en un par de capítulos más deba cambiar la categoría a M, pero en todo caso avisaré un cap antes.

¡Cada vez que lean y no dejen review un fantasma de algún famoso hará llorar a Ike! o.ó


End file.
